


Impacto

by Monilovely



Category: South Park
Genre: Guilt, POV First Person, Regret
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Os anos passam, pessoas mudam.Eu só esperava que não fosse esse o caso com a gente.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski & Eric Cartman & Kenny McCormick & Stan Marsh





	Impacto

Acho que só sirvo para machucar as pessoas.

Por mais que minha mãe sempre diga que me ama e faria tudo por mim, eu sinto que, se eu não existisse, ela não seria tão paranoica, tão preocupada com tudo que pode acontecer comigo quando piso para fora de casa - e o fato de vivermos em um país que não pune protestos antissemita não ajuda.

Meu pai, desde alguns anos atrás, nunca hesitou em me chamar de bichinha e fazer questão de mostrar como detestava o fato de eu ser “sensível”, como o fato de eu me importar demais com coisas que não eram da minha conta o fazia passar vergonha.

As coisas com meu irmão não eram exatamente muito melhores. Nos amamos? Sim, é claro, mas eu ainda sinto que ele não me perdoou por ter feito o Canadá, seu país de origem, ser bombardeado pelo Senhor Garrison. Já errei muito com ele ao longo de nossas vidas e nem sei mais se há como compensar por todas as vezes que o chutei por alguma janela ou insultei seu país.

Eu sinto muito, Ike.

Meus amigos também não escapam do meu propósito. 

Eu nunca tive amigos aos montes, geralmente era só um grupo de quatro, ocasionalmente com a adição de Butters ou Tweek. Meu Super Melhor Amigo era o atual capitão da equipe de futebol americano, Stanley Marsh.

Costumávamos fazer tudo juntos quando éramos crianças. Quando não nos juntávamos com Kenny e Cartman, era apenas eu e ele, andando por aí e fazendo o tipo de besteira que todas as crianças fazem.

Não sei dizer quando isso começou a mudar, provavelmente foi na época em que ele foi diagnosticado com Aspergers. Ele começou a virar uma companhia incrivelmente negativa e tóxica para o ambiente, e eu e o resto da gangue começamos a evitá-lo.

É, provavelmente foi aí que a verdadeira merda começou.

Eu devia ter estado lá pra ele quando ele precisou de mim, eu vejo isso agora. Ele estava passando por um momento difícil, lidando com os problemas do comodismo e, muito provavelmente, depressão. Mas eu escolhi abandoná-lo. 

Na época, e até hoje na verdade, eu tinha dificuldade de empatizar com a dor dos outros. Eu era só mais uma voz gritando e reclamando enquanto ficava sentado de braços cruzados atrás da tela de um computador. Um hipócrita. Igual ao meu pai. Nas horas em que eu deveria estar lá para servir de apoio para Stanley e provar o valor da nossa amizade, eu fechei a porta na cara dele. 

Quando ele e a namorada terminaram pela vigésima vez, eu disse que ele deveria parar de chorar e crescer. Quando ele queria ajudar as baleias a escapar das mãos assassinas dos japoneses, eu disse que não me importava e nem sequer o apoiei em sua decisão. Quando ele foi diagnosticado com Aspergers, eu o afastei por completo. Preferi passar a tarde jogando videogames com Cartman e sair ir à lugares com ele e Kenny pelas costas de Stanley.

E Stanley acabou preso no furacão de ignorância que crescia cada vez mais dentro de mim. Sempre que ele precisava de alguém que o apoiasse e ajudasse em tempos difíceis, ele ia até mim, só para ter a porta fechada em sua cara.

Eu não o culpo por não falar mais comigo. 

Fora Stanley, também havia Kenny.

Kenny e eu nunca fomos amigos. Não de verdade. 

Ele não falava muito e não chegamos a ser tão próximos assim. Eu preferia passar meu tempo com Stanley ou Cartman ao invés do garoto mais pobre da cidade, já que este não oferecia muito conteúdo para tornar o tempo algo produtivo.

Uma vez, fomos instruídos a escrever uma redação sobre como poderíamos fazer da América um lugar melhor. Minha proposta foi exterminar todos os pobres do país, para que, assim, existissem apenas pessoas ricas e a pobreza acabasse. (É, um judeu falando sobre exterminar pessoas. Que grande hipocrisia.)

Kenny teria sido um daqueles a ser morto. E eu nunca me importei com esse fato.

É claro que eu me importo bem mais com o fato agora, mas não acho que seja pelas razões que deveriam se esperaria de alguém, com exceção do princípio de moral.

Sabe, eu lembro da época de quando tínhamos oito anos e saíamos em aventuras e nos divertíamos juntos. 

Eu lembro da época em que eu era um filho da puta, desgraçado, cuzão e idiota. 

Eu lembro da época em que não era judeu,  _ Daywalker  _ ou uma aberração de Jersey.

A época em que  _ ele  _ não me chamava de judeu,  _ Daywalker  _ ou aberração de Jersey.

Eric Cartman sempre foi… Um caso especial. A maioria o conhece por seu discursos racistas e preconceituosos (embora eu duvide que ele sequer tenha uma ideia do que está defendendo quando fala sobre coisas como as políticas de  _ Stand Your Ground _ ou a importância dos estrangeiros), mas posso dizer que ele nem sempre foi assim.

Houve uma época em que ele era bem inocente, na verdade. Ele era um idiota, como todos nós éramos, mas era bem mais conhecido por seu comportamento e pensamento besta do que seu racismo. Tinha o pensamento meio lerdo e não tinha noção nenhuma quando estávamos zoando com ele, sequer sabia se defender ou insultar fora os clássicos “idiota”, “vai se fuder”, “vai tomar no cu”, “cuzão”, etc.

E ele era gordo.

Deus do céu, como ele era gordo.

E todos, eu incluído, faziam questão de sempre lembrá-lo disso e diminuí-lo por esse fato, o que ele sempre rebatia com um árduo “Ay! Eu não sou gordo! Tenho ossos largos!”

Todos gostávamos de irritar Cartman, porque ele nunca revidava de um jeito que importasse, e era, na verdade, muito fraco, bem parecido com aquele garoto britânico que eu nem lembro mais o nome.

Ninguém sabe ao certo quando ele começou a mudar. Quando começou a levar os pensamentos extremistas que ouvia para seu cotidiano ao invés de só fingir que escutou. Quando seus planos e esquemas pararam de nos levar à aventuras divertidas e acabaram por fazer com que os pais de um garoto do nono ano virassem Chilli. Quando os clássicos “cuzão” e “filho da puta” foram substituídos por _“_ _ Daywalker _ _”_ e “judeu”.

Ninguém realmente conheceu as causas de Eric Cartman passar de gordo estúpido para racista psicopata. Mas, quer eu goste ou não, eu sei que fui uma das causas. Um dos vândalos que chutaram os pilares de sua sanidade mental e o fizeram cair do chão e se estilhaçar como vidro, para sempre incompleto, incorrigível. 

Quando éramos crianças, ele vivia falando como nos amava e que gostava de nos ter como amigos, e nós sempre o empurramos para longe. 

Claro, nenhum de nós tinha como saber das coisas que aconteciam em sua casa quando as luzes estavam apagadas, mas o mínimo que podíamos fazer como seus amigos era acolhê-lo quando ele precisava. E nós nunca fizemos isso. Trocamos as palavras de afeto e o amor que amigos deveriam ter por insultos e piadas que, para nós, eram engraçadas, eu geralmente indo mais longe e tirando sarro de Cartman de forma gratuita em vários momentos aleatórios do dia.

Nós o quebramos.  _ Eu  _ o quebrei. 

E eu sei que é minha responsabilidade juntar os cacos.

Considerando tudo isso, é um milagre que tenhamos durado o tempo que duramos, antes de, eventualmente, nos separarmos por completo, após o fim do Ensino Fundamental. 

Depois desse evento, nunca mais tivemos contato. Ainda nos vemos pelos corredores, mas sequer trocamos uma palavra, nem mesmo um aceno. Cada um seguiu seu caminho e tem planos prontos para o futuro após o fim do Ensino Médio.

Às vezes eu imagino o que poderia ter feito para impedir que algo que eu nem sabia que era tão precioso para mim assim se perdesse. 

Se tivesse sido mais compreensivo com Stanley, falado mais com Kenny e não ter feito tão pouco caso com Cartman, talvez ainda fossemos amigos, ou, pelo menos, trocássemos algumas mensagens pelo WhatsApp de vez em quando.

Se eu tivesse feito mais, talvez eu ainda tivesse alguma relação que fosse baseada em confiança ao invés de material para chantagem.

No fim de tudo, acho que Kyle Broflovski só serve para machucar as pessoas.

Incluindo a si mesmo.


End file.
